steven stone vs Max duel and feelings
by nerd314314
Summary: Max is challenged to a duel by a undefeated duel champion, steven stone. can Max defeat him or no?. a madeup card is used in the duel. will any feelings be shown because of this duel? Max is 16, May and serena is 19, Cynthia is 30, steven is 34 and Misty is 21. contains a lot of one sided shippings. I do not own pokemon sorry for errors.


The undefeated Hoenn Dual champion, steven stone made a contest. He pulled a name out of a hat The winner of that contest will duel him. The winner was Max, Norman's son. Steven said on tv " Max is my dueling opponent tommrow! The duel will be at his home!". " Nani?" Max, May , His parents and Misty said. " well good luck! You will give him a challenge!" all of them said. " I don't know about. He is a strong duelist! He beaten cynthia and Alder easily and it was a 2 vs1 duel. ". Misty said " man he's going to be tough to beat!". May said " even with Max loses, he going to give him all he got!". Max said " true, but i need to rest for that big duel.". Max went to bed. His parents said " good night" May and Misty then went to bed. Misty was thinking " I will confess my feelings tommrow.".

The next day, Max got his dueldisk and a deck and walked out ready to duel. His parents, May and Misty was already outside ready to see the duel along with Ash, Bonnie and serena. Serena said " my boyfriend gonna win!" Misty said " He's not your boyfriend!" Serena said "oh, Misty is salty!" Misty said " I am not" while blushing. Max walked outside and said " I am ready to duel!". Steven stone said " Let's do this! cynthia will be the announcer in this duel!". This cause Max to blush hard. steven was the only one to see Max's blush. steven was thinking in his head " Max will not steal my woman!". Cynthia said " gentleman start your dueldisks!". Max and steven started their dueldisks . Cynthia said " Duel!. Misty said " good lucky, cutey!" making her blush and getting a stare from May. Cynthia said " Max will have the 1st turn let get this duel started!".

Max: 4000 lp

Steven stone: 4000 lp

Max said " I summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown! My turn is over!" . Cynthia said " Now, It's steven's turn!.". Steven said " My turn, I draw! I normal summon Gorgonic Golem in attack mode. since I normal summoned a rock monster , I special summon Gorgonic Gargoyle in defense mode. I overlay Gorgonic Golem and Gorgonic Gargoyle to xyz summon Gorgonic Guardian in attack mode!". Max said " I play my trap, Bottomless trap hole. since your monster has more than 1500 attack points,it is destoryed and then banished!". Steven said " not bad" as his monster was gone. Steven said " I play a spell called Gorgonic reborn! I can special summon up to 2 rock monsters from my graveyard in defense mode with their effects negated. You take 900 points of damage for each one. I special summon Gorgonic Golem and Gorgonic Gargoyle from my graveyard meaning you take 1800 point of damage!". Max saw his lifepoints go down to 2200. " Max!" Misty said. Cynthia had feeling about Misty. steven said " I overlay my Gorgonic Golem and Gorgonic Gargoyle to xyz summon Gorgonic Guardian in attack mode.". Max said " I play my trap, Solemn Warning! I pay 2000 lp to negate the summon of your monster and destory it!". Max's lifepoints drop down to 200 while steven's monster was destoryed. " Max has only 200 lp left!" Cynthia and Misty said. Steven said " I can't do much! I set 1 card! My turn is over!". Cynthia said " It's now Max's turn! can he turn this duel around?". Max said " I draw! I play pot of desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown to draw 2 cards. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card, steven! ". Steven said " shit!". Max said " I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode. I tune my 2 monsters to synchro summon Voltic Bicorn in attack mode. I then play Monster reborn to special summon my Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode from my graveyard. ". steven said " oh no that means...". " Max will be the 1st one to defeat steven in a duel!" cynthia, Misty and May said. " My boyfriend gonna win." serena said. " He's not your boyfriend" May, Misty and Bonnie said. Max said " Both of my monsters attack you directly, steven!". Steven said "No way, I lost! " while his lifepoints hit zero. Cynthia said " The winner of this duel is Max!". Cynthia gave Max a friendly hug causing him to blush very hard. Misty gave him a kiss on the lips before he could react. This made serena salty. After the duel everyone left excluding Max, his family and Misty. Steven was sad because cynthia friendzoned him.

May, Max and Misty enjoyed a lot of the day with each other. May got a call from Drew to send night with him. May said " see you later " to Max and Misty. May went to Drew's home. A few minutes later, Misty said " I got a confession!". Max said " what is it?". Misty said " I think you are cute and hot! I have feelings towards you. But I know you have a crush on someone else. ". Max said " who?". Misty said " cynthia". Max said " did my blushing give it away?". Misty said "yes". It got late, Max went to sleep. Misty slept on Max's chest in romantic way. Misty said " Max, I love you" and Misty went to sleep.


End file.
